


La storia del nostro amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nido d'amore [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La mia versione di come Gohan e Videl si sono innamorati. What if molto leggero, ho cercato di ripercorrere il canon.Scritta come regalo per RohanEfp.





	La storia del nostro amore

La storia del nostro amore

 

La luce del sole illuminava la camera da letto di Son Gohan, seduto alla sua scrivania con i gomiti sul legno e la testa appoggiata sulle mani, gli occhi vitrei. I libri chiusi e impilati davanti alla sua faccia.

 “Sono seduto in camera mia a riflettere, senza toccare libro, ormai da ore.

È la terza volta in poco tempo che mi trasformo, stavolta per salvare una banca. È successo ieri, mentre accompagnavo mamma a comprare le medicine per il nonno. Non era mai successo niente, forse avrei dovuto pensare meglio alle conseguenze.

Sono stato come mio padre, troppo convinto che la gente sia cieca per capire la nostra identità aliena.

Se cercassi di rendere segreta la mia identità, travestendomi? Come fanno gli eroi nei fumetti?

Quella ragazzina, Videl, si è messa sulle mie tracce. Ha riconosciuto la spilla del liceo che avevo appena acquistato e oggi, al primo giorno di liceo, mi ha tallonato. Mi ha inseguito, dopo essersi accorta che non sono esattamente un ragazzo come gli altri perché non so dosare così bene, come credevo, la mia forza saiyan.

Ho evitato che scoprisse che per arrivare a casa devo volare per un pelo.

Come fa la figlia di quel pallone gonfiato di Mr. Satan a essere così intelligente?

Eppure… eppure mi è parso mi sorridesse quando sono entrato in classo. So che è invadente, ma alla fine mi ha fatto sedere accanto a lei. Mi sembrava che ci conoscessimo da sempre, quasi non mi sono accorto dei suoi amici, quel biondino e quella biondina che rumoreggiavano.

Ha due occhi che sembrano due pezzi di cielo, belli, intensi, profondi e che parevano brillare.

Nell’ora di ginnastica sembrava una vera guerriera, per essere una normale terrestre ha una forza strepitosa. Tanto è falso suo padre, tanto lei è modesta >.

Gohan, assorto nelle sue elucubrazioni, sospirava di tanto intanto.

“Gohan, scendi, è pronto il pranzo!” lo chiamò Chichi.

“Vengo dopo, mamma. Non ho fame” rispose Gohan con voce baritonale.

Chichi impallidì.

 

 

***********

 

“Mamma, non volevo farti preoccupare. Solo che sono molto stanco, non hai idea quanto è difficile vivere in città” si lamentò Gohan. Si sedette sulla sedia e guardò la madre che, sorridendo bonaria, finiva di apparecchiare.

“Piccolo mio, l’unica cosa importante è che tu ti sia fatto una buona nomina con i professori” disse la donna.

Gohan sbuffò.

“Shapner mi ha fatto avere la nomina da secchione con i compagni. Mi prenderanno sempre in giro” gemette.

< Anche questo è molto da super-eroe da fumetti. Urca, io volevo solo un’adolescenza normale > rifletté.

“Tesoro, vedrai che ti abituerai. Credevo ti fossi già fatto degli amici” rispose Chichi.

“Forse una ragazza di nome Iresa, è davvero molto gentile con me. Shapner penso voglia solo prendermi in giro” rispose Gohan.

< Anche se quando Iresa mi ha chiamato ‘bel fusto’, stavo per andare in ebollizione > rifletté. Abbassò lo sguardo.

< Videl vorrebbe essere mia amica? Ci può essere amicizia quando stai nascondendo tutta la tua vita a quella persona? > s’interrogò. Si grattò la testa e il battito cardiaco aumentò, mentre arrossiva.

“Mamma, non vorrebbero davvero essere miei amici se sapessero che sono un mezzosangue alieno. Mi serve un modo per nascondere che sono un saiyan” gemette.

“Su questo non so che dirti piccolo mio. Puoi chiedere a Bulma. Per ora potresti andare a chiamare tuo fratello? Non è ancora sceso, ma la cena è pronta, devo _impiattare_ ” disse Chichi.

Gohan annuì, si alzò in piedi e si diresse alle scale.

“Goten, cibo!” chiamò. Il bambino corse velocemente lungo le scale.

Gohan lo guardò ridacchiando.

< Sembra una piccola cavalletta affamata > pensò.

 

***********

 

Gohan tirò su con il naso, gli occhi gli pizzicavano ed erano arrossati.

< Ho voglia di piangere! Come posso essermi fatto scoprire da una gallina simile così facilmente? Non avrei dovuto dormire così tanto stamattina, ma ho dovuto fare gli straordinari con lo studio, visto che era da un po’ che non mi ci applicavo. Inoltre ho dovuto salvare quelle persone dall’aereo dirottato.

Come fa Videl ad aiutare da tanti anni la polizia, correndo al suonare di quello strano orologio, riuscendo a recuperare sempre lo studio? Oh, quella ragazza è così speciale. Ed io invece… sono dovuto uscire con questa rossa isterica, ricattatrice e con degli improponibili occhiali.

Stamattina non l’ho proprio vita sul terrazzo dell’Orange School e Angela mi ha visto mentre mi ritrasformavo. Si è presentata in ricreazione nella palestra degli uomini, dopo l’ora di ginnastica. E’ stato così imbarazzante avere quel dialogo davanti agli armadietti.

Ho bruciato così il mio primo appuntamento! > piagnucolò. Si passò le mani sui pantaloni di tela bianchi, l’odore dei fiori che aveva regalato alla giovane, che Angela teneva stretti al petto, gli pungeva le narici insieme all’odore di tabacco e pop-corn che proveniva dalla sala tutt’intorno. Sbadigliò, passandosi l’indice intorno al collo alto del maglione giallo che indossava.

< Ha detto che dopo devo anche portarla al bar. Sto spendendo più soldi di quanti ne abbia >. Guardò lo schermo, una giovane e un ragazzo si guardavano in viso, in lacrime. Sbadigliò rumorosamente e si stese sul sedile rosso del cinema, allungando i piedi sotto quello davanti.

< Questo film è proprio noioso. Dovrebbe essere d’amore, ma è solo… >. Sbadigliò più rumorosamente, chiuse gli occhi reclinando il capo e si addormentò.

 

 

*************

 

“Come hai potuto addormentarti in quel modo? Sei veramente uno screanzato!” si lamentò Angela. Ticchettò con il cucchiaio contro il contenitore di vetro della coppa di gelato. Era accomodata su una sedia di metallo, davanti a un tavolinetto tondo, Gohan era seduto dall’altra parte. Il giovane guardava fuori dalla finestra, il gomito appoggiato sul tavolinetto e i suoi occhi che seguivano i movimenti lenti delle nuvole bianche.

< Si muovono così pigramente. Quella sembra un cuscino, quella un drago a due teste che sta man mano divenendo un cane. A Goten questo gioco piace, ma lui ci vede solo scene di lotta o al massimo lucertole. E’ fissato con le lucertole, persino con i dinosauri.

Quella assomiglia a Videl > rifletté. Sospirò rumorosamente, la voce di Angela arrivava alle sue orecchie come un ronzio. Corrugò la fronte, notando che all’orizzonte si stavano addensando delle nuvole nere.

Seguì con lo sguardo da dove proveniva del fumo sempre più denso.

< Un incendio! Quelle persone sono rimaste bloccate in un palazzo in fiamme! > disse, scorgendo la figura del grattacielo avvolto dal fuoco.

“Devo andare in bagno” esalò, mentendo, alzandosi in piedi.

“Aspetta” lo chiamò Angela, vedendolo correre via.

< Devo salvare quelle persone in trappola > pensò Gohan, entrò nel bagno degli uomini e nella cuccetta si cambiò. Aprì la finestra e balzò fuori, correndo verso il palazzo, schivando le esplosioni e le fiamme, risalì le scale del palazzo fino all’ultimo piano. Uscì nel terrazzo, sentì un forte rumore provenire dall’alto e alzò lo sguardo, riconoscendo un elicottero intento a sorvolare la zona.

Gohan avvertì l’aura di Videl, si voltò nella sua direzione e sgranò gli occhi dietro gli occhiali da sole. Una cisterna metallica stava cadendo addosso alla figlia di Mr. Satan.

Great Saiyaman scattò e la bloccò con entrambe le mani.

“Che ci fai qui?!” le domandò gridando, lanciando via la cisterna.

“Devo girare questa valvola. Solo così l’acqua potrà arrivare in tutto il palazzo e spegnere l’incendio. Però il meccanismo è incastrato perché è arrugginito ed è anche surriscaldato” rispose Videl, sdraiata sul pavimento in posizione fetale. Tremava e la sua voce era rauca.

Gohan annuì, raggiunse la valvola e la girò con la superforza. L’acqua iniziò a scorrere, scese in una serie di cascatelle e l’incendio si spense, dando vita a delle torri di fumo.

“Brava, avevi ragione” festeggiò Gohan.

Videl si rialzò in piedi, tremando, stringendosi la spalla con una mano.

“Mio padre dice che sei un poco di buono che usa dei trucchi, ma dal vivo non sembri tanto male” disse, soppesandolo.

Il pavimento cedette, Videl precipitò con un urlo.

Gohan spiccò il volo, l’afferrò per un braccio e la prese in braccio, atterrando.

Gli occhi di Videl si rifletterono nelle lenti spesse degli occhiali scuri del giovane, che sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare. L’appoggiò a terra, in piedi e deglutì.

“Gohan, sei tu, non è vero?” domandò Videl, appoggiandosi al petto del giovane.

“Cosa te lo fa credere?” chiese Gohan.

Videl alzò il capo, i loro respiri s’intrecciavano.

“La tua voce è inconfondibile e, poi, profumi di natura” rispose.

Gohan arrossì e indietreggiò, tremando.

“Dimmi, sei tu il guerriero dorato?” chiese Videl.

< Non sta negando, è lui > pensò.

“Io…” gemette Gohan.

“Sai, quando ero piccola, tifai per un bambino dai capelli biondi che da solo stava sfidando Cell. Lo guardavo attraverso la televisione, penso addirittura di essermi presa una cotta” disse Videl. Chiuse gli occhi e fece una risata cristallina.

“In caso io fossi tutto questo e tu lo andassi ad andare in giro, non potrei più avere una vita normale” chiese Gohan, piegandosi in avanti, i loro visi erano a distanza di un paio di dita.

“Non preoccuparti, non lo farei” disse Videl. Gli posò un bacio sulla gota, Gohan arrossì e si ritrasformò. Indietreggiò, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Lo sapevo, ‘eroe’. Però non credere, imparerò persino a volare e ti sconfiggerò al torneo. Ti sfido da adesso” disse Videl.

Gohan si grattò il collo.

“Posso insegnarti io a volare” propose.

“Allora ci vediamo a casa tua” disse Videl.

Angela li raggiunse correndo.

“Traditore! Questo era il nostro primo appuntamento e ora ti trovo con lei!” strillò Angela. Serrò i pugni e fu scossa da tremiti. “Ora dirò a tutti il tuo segreto. Così persino lei non vorrà più avere niente a che fare con te!” sbraitò.

Gohan impallidì.

“Penso ci sia stato un fraintendimento” disse Videl.

“Oh, ma ho capito che siete fidanzati e Gohan si è preso gioco di me” ringhiò Angela.

Videl avvampò.

“Gohan ha i boxer con l’orsacchiotto” svelò Angela.

Videl scoppiò a ridere.

“A dire il vero le abbiamo prese il mio fratellino, ma erano troppo grandi e le indosso io” spiegò Gohan.

“Io le trovo adorabili” disse Videl.

“Quindi non hai visto niente stamattina?” chiese Son alla rossa.

“Cos’avrei dovuto vedere? Stamattina avevo dimenticato le lenti a contatto e gli occhiali in classe. Non ti ho riconosciuto finché non ti sei avvicinato. Perché?” chiese Angela.

“Niente” rispose Gohan, Videl rise più forte.

“Siete odiosi. Andrò a farmi consolare da… uh, quel ragazzo laggiù” disse Angela. Raggiunse il giovane e si aggrappò al suo braccio.

“Hai già trovato qualcun altro con cui civettare” disse Videl.

“Non capisco bene cosa sta succedendo” ammise Gohan.

“Ci vediamo a casa tua domani pomeriggio” lo salutò Videl correndo.

< Certo che oggi è successo di tutto > pensò Son.

 

********

 

“Oh, piccolo mio. Sei sicuro che sia un bene?” chiese Chichi con tono preoccupato.

“Certo, mamma. Con i soldi del premio riusciremo ad andare avanti ancora un po’” rispose Gohan.

“Ed i tuoi studi?” chiese Chichi.

“I soldi ci servono anche per iscrivermi al liceo anche gli anni futuri” rispose Gohan.

La madre strinse le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Mamma, ho promesso a Videl che avrei partecipato, visto che lo farà anche lei. Inoltre il premio per il vincitore è di dieci milioni di Zeni” mormorò Gohan.

“Allora cerca di vincere, quei soldi ci servono davvero” disse Chichi.

“Oh, mamma. Oggi viene la mia amica Videl ad allenarsi a casa nostra” spiegò Gohan.

Chichi lo indicò.

“Guai a te se ti fai soffiare da lei i soldi della vincita” lo minacciò.

 

********

 

“Gohan!” urlò Videl, saltando alle spalle di Gohan.

Son arrossì, mentre la giovane si aggrappava al suo collo.

“Videl, che bello rivederti” disse Gohan.

Videl saltò giù e, sorridendogli, gli prese la mano tra le sue.

“L’ultima volta ci siamo visti ieri” disse.

< Pensavo che dopo la figuraccia che mi ha fatto fare mia madre ieri non sarebbe più venuta. Non so se è stato più imbarazzante quando le ha chiesto rabbiosa se voleva sedurmi o se, una volta scoperto che è ricca, le ha chiesto quando ci saremmo sposati > rifletté Gohan.

Goten sporse il labbro inferiore e corse fino al maggiore, abbracciandogli la gamba.

“Mio fratellone” borbottò.

Videl gli sorrise, piegandosi in avanti.

“E questo piccolo geloso chi è?” chiese.

Goten le fece la linguaccia.

“Lui è il mio fratellino” spiegò Gohan. 

“Divertitevi, piccioncini!” gridò Chichi alla finestra. Sia Gohan che Videl arrossirono.

 

 

*********

 

“I-io non credo di aver capito tutto quello che è successo. Tuo padre prima era morto e poi tra noi con un’aureola. Trunks e Goten hanno poteri incredibili, Bulma ha evocato un drago, il mondo è stato quasi distrutto da un mostro rosa. Ero convinta di essere morta e, invece, ora sono viva. Mio padre si è preso il merito della salvezza del mondo, ma le cose sono molto più complicate.

Quello che so è che credevo di averti perso!” gridò Videl, abbracciando Gohan, appoggiandogli il viso contro il petto muscoloso.

Gohan le avvolse le braccia intorno al corpo, mentre le lacrime rigavano il viso di Videl.

Videl gli tirò un pugno sulla spalla.

“Ho avuto tanta paura” gemette.

Gohan le accarezzò la testa, passandole la mano tra i capelli mori.

“Non mi lasciare più” gemette Videl, aggrappandosi al suo vestito con entrambe le mani.

Gohan inspirò, curvò le gambe e si abbassò, espirò rumorosamente guardandola negli occhi, i muscoli del suo corpo erano rigidi.

“Stasera usciresti con me?” le domandò.

Videl si tappò con entrambe le mani la bocca, soffocando uno strilletto. Le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide, i suoi occhi arrossati.

“Sì” rispose, annuendo con la testa.

Goku li guardò, stringendo al petto la moglie.

< Urca, questo sembra l’inizio di una bellissima storia d’amore > pensò.


End file.
